This invention relates to component parts which compose transfer means utilized under a high temperature, such as trays and conveyors which carry thereupon articles to be treated in a high temperature furnace, and which are made from carbon or inorganic filaments wound up cylindrically.
In case of a heat-treatment furnace operated at a temperature of less than about 1,200.degree. C., belt conveyors which are circulated through the furnace, are generally made by fabricating thermal resistant steel wires which can stand on up to said furnace temperature, and trays which transfer articles thereupon being moved on the belt conveyor, are likewise made from thermal resistant steels.
When a furnace is to be operated at a temperature higher than 1,200.degree. C., other metallic materials such as molybdenum and tungsten are employed for making high-temperature suffering transfer means such as above-mentioned conveyors and trays, while they are often made from carbon or graphite materials when a furnace temperature reaches more than 1,800.degree. C. as they can well stand up to 3,000.degree. C.
The present inventor had invented a belt conveyor of a configuration such as shown in the accompanying drawing (FIG. 1), which are made from carbon or graphite materials. This conveyor comprises a number of component parts 1 which have been made by flattening cylinders formed by winding up carbon filaments. Such flattened cylinders are hingedly trained in series, and connected to each other by hinge pins 2 and nuts 3.
And, trays which are also made from carbon on graphite materials, has been invented by the present inventor, too. A part of such trays is illustrated in FIG. 2, in which a cylindrical component part 5 is made by winding up carbon filaments cylindrically. Numeral 6 indicates a connector block made from graphite materials and having connecting arms 7. A plurality of the cylindrical component parts 5 are connected through the connector blocks 6 to form a tray of a curb-like shape, for example. Those belt conveyors and trays the present inventor has invented, are further improved as described hereinafter.